ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenagers With Weird and Wacky Obsessions
is a sketch on Sketch This! It parodies My Strange Addiction and Totally Obsessed. Summary Brett Bradley (voiced by Will Friedle) brings up in this parody of Totally Obsessed and My Strange Addiction to have lots of teenagers obsessed with things such as Lizzie McGuire since they're kids, lip gloss along with their collection, Drusilla and Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Luan Loud, etc. Episodes #Goosebumps-Obsessed Cleo Hadley - In Casper, Wyoming, 15-year-old Cleo Hadley (voiced by Hynden Walch) is clearly obsessed with reading Goosebumps books and the movies. She keeps reading The Ghost Next Door and finds it depressing and shocking. She was surprised to find out that her parents are Goosebumps fans, too. They loved to read Goosebumps when they are younger. #Lizzie McGuire-Obsessed Tanya Lambert - 17-year-old Tanya Lambert (voiced by Kyla Pratt), who lives in Mandan, North Dakota, loves watching Lizzie McGuire as a kid so she keeps dressing up like her, a lot. #Drusilla and Spike-Obsessed Crimson Dale - In Montgomery, Alabama, Xavier "Crimson" Dale (voiced by Scott Menville), a goth who is at age 14 obsesses over Drusilla, whom he had a crush on and Spike from a show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He designed his clothes to make him look like Spike for his girlfriend, 15, June DiMartino (voiced by Jenna Ortega), whom Crimson wants her to cosplay as Drusilla. #Stephen King-Obsessed-Ragunath Sirasikar - In Portland, Maine, 17-year-old Ragunath Sirasikar is obsessed with reading Stephen King and wants to know facts about him and his facts. #Anime-Obsessed Catherine Kagami - In Houston, Texas, 14-year-old Catherine Kagami (voiced by Janice Kawaye) watches anime 24/7 on Crunchyroll. #Finn Wolfhard-Obsessed Yvonne Sawyer - In Indianapolis, Indiana, 13-year-old Yvonne Saywer (voiced by Francesca Capaldi) is a huge fan of not only the 2017 remake of It and Stranger Things, but also Finn Wolfhard. #Steven Universe-Obsessed Roger Delmarva - A 15-year-old teenager from Silver Spring, Maryland, Roger Delmarva (voiced by Noah Schnapp) finds himself in the wonderful world of the Steven Universe fandom, but he's not even an SJW like most of those who called out an artist for making Rose Quartz skinnier than she is. #Luan Loud-Obsessed Antonio Martinez - In Royal Oak, Michigan, Antonio Martinez (voiced by Rico Rodriguez), at age 13, loves Luan Loud from the Loud House, even he wants to cosplay as Lane Loud. He makes puns and jokes, but on April Fools Day, he takes pranking too far. #SNSD-Obsessed Hyeuong Labeung - In Dallas, Texas, Hyeuong Labeung (voiced by Kristen Li), 16, loves SNSD so much, she listens to all of her songs. #Lip Gloss-Obsessed Tina Tyler - In the suburbs of Salem, Oregon, 14-year-old Tina Tyler (voiced by Grace Kaufman) loves lip gloss and wants to have a collection of it. #'90s-Obsessed William Arnold - In Orlando, Florida, William Arnold (voiced by Grant Palmer), who is 16 years of age, decided to obsess over anything that is not only made in the '90s, but set in the '90s as well. Category:Sketch This! Category:Sketch This! Sketches Category:Sketches